cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Lotus
Category:Hyborian Accord Category:Black Lotus General Information About Us ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ An ancient and secretive organization, the Black Lotus is shrouded in mystery. Rumored to have originally been established by the surviving followers of an ancient sorcerer, they have remained hidden, passing their knowledge down through generations. What their purpose and motives are is anyone's guess. We only know that this society is made up of people from all walks of life. Perhaps not a comforting thought as their infiltration of various sectors of society and growing numbers suggest that they are not all that they appear to be... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Excerpt ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Somewhere in the night a scream was heard, a piercing sound that prompted the wail of dogs in the distance. As the screams faded to muttered wimperings, the sounds of the city died once more and the night was silent. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ From hand to hand it passed that morning, a blur of black and white. Each new hand it touched trembled at the sight, and quickly made to pass it along again. Across the gardens it sped, up the stairs and down the hall, into private chambers where it landed softly in a pair of milk white hands. The black seal tore open as the letter unfolded, it's wax shavings drifting soundlessly to the floor. The tall scrawling text gave a short, simple message. Those ivory white hands began to tremble now. Arm extended, and the flames from the fireplace licked the edge of the letter, teasing the parchment with it's orange heat. Tiny embers floated in the air as the letter glided into the fire to rest upon the log that waited there. The wax seal began to melt, the figure distorting. The emblem of the Black Lotus sank into a pool of black melted wax and slowly disappeared into the flames. Mission Statement Black Lotus is a competitive guild of like-minded gamers. As such, Black Lotus follows a set of philosophies on gameplay that may deviate from usual expectations. We strive to be the best. We do not strive for fame or short-lived glory. We strive for fairness in competition in the sense of "playing by the rules". We will not cheat and we will not hack, but we will utilize the game as it is available to us. To reach this goal we employ the most archetypical tools available: Trust, Respect and Discipline. Black Lotus is more than a guild, more than just a family of like minded gamers. Black Lotus is a cohesive unit, with trust and reliability as it's foundation. Only through this are we able to excel at what we do. Those willing to listen. Those willing to follow orders and those willing to put their trust into the leadership of the guild, will find a comforting home in Black Lotus. They will find support that exceeds the game. They will find a friendly, mature and entertaining environment to enjoy their favorite game in. Code of Conduct One of Black Lotus's primary goals is to become a well respected and reputable guild that helps others enjoy the games we play to its full extent while being fair, competitive and friendly. To reach that goal, we ask all our members to comply with the following guidelines. Respect Your Fellow Players •Avoid belittling other players. If someone has a question do not insult them for not knowing the answer and do not tell them the wrong answer knowingly. Everyone has to learn sometime. •Avoid kill stealing, including pb's. If you see a group of players preparing to kill a pb, move on to the next one. They were there first. •If you are farming or pointing and it involves gathering large mobs, be aware of fellow players. Some of those mobs may be needed for quests and you may be hindering their advancement. •If you are grouped with a non guildie, do not kick them from the party to invite a guildmate. They were there first. Be patient and wait for an open spot. •Avoid insulting other guilds on map or local chats. We are trying to work with other guilds to further the maturity of each game, not hinder it. Most people do not have problems with another guild but only a few within the guild. Keep your personal dislikes separate from including Black Lotus's dislikes. •Avoid accusing a person of being a farmer because they do not speak English. There are several different ethnic groups within our games and that does not make them farmers. It may just be a miscommunication, it is hard to learn a game when there is nobody that can understand you. Respect Your Fellow Guildmates and Their Equipment •If someone has loaned you an item do not sell it or upgrade it without permission. •If you are in a group and several people are trying to level avoid leaving as soon as you have leveled unless you can find someone to replace your spot. •If you need to leave a group on short notice, it is polite to apologize and thank them before leaving. •If you can not participate in a group you were going to join, make sure they are aware that you are not going. •Be aware of how the group you've joined distributes loot. There are several different ways groups divy loot and it usually depends on who you group with. •Be patient with people if they do not respond to guild chat, map chat, or whispers they can be easy to miss, the person could be afk, or unable to answer at the time (ie pvping or fighting). A lot of people get pm'd constantly and some will be missed. •Keep in mind that not everyone reads forums on a regular basis and may not be aware of current events. Guild Equipment and Crafters As a guild we try to give our guild crafters as much in the way of mats and materials as we can. This enables our guild crafters to create items for the guild at a faster rate and lets us wear better armors and weapons than we normally would have access to. You are not required to donate everything to the guild crafter but if you expect to use guild items contributions will make that easier. •Do not sell or upgrade guild items without permission from leader/founders or the guild crafters. •Do not pass items down to another guild member without first clearing it with a leader/founder or the guild crafters, this enables us to keep track of who has which guild items. •If you need an item made for yourself you are required to supply the crafter with all materials needed. •Please know that the crafters are not perfect sometimes things fail. If you ask the crafter to upgrade or create items, the crafter is not responsible for any loss. Guild Problems, Conflict and Drama There may be times when inner-guild issues arise and you feel the urge to leave. Before doing so, we strongly encourage you to talk to our officers, post on the forums, and give us the opportunity to work things out. Things can often be misinterpreted in game. By posting on forums or sending a council member a pm on the forums it will be easier to resolve an issue. We have an open door policy which means that we try to keep lines of communication open to all our members at all times. Conversely, we DO NOT have a revolving door policy which means we will not take members leaving the guild on a whim lightly. Leaving the guild should be considered the last resort when problems have been properly communicated but unable to be resolved. If for some reason, you feel the urge to leave on impulse, please try any of the following: •Disable Guild Chat for a while to cool off •Log for a little bit and surf the web •Walk away from your PC and grab a drink If you've tried the above are still seriously considering leaving, talk to one of us so we can help. All our members are important so we urge you to give us the chance to make things better. Apply to Join In order to join Black Lotus we require an undetermined amount of time with you in order to gain a better understanding of you as a person and how you would fit with our family style guild. This can be done any of three ways. In game parties and groups, ventrilo, or posting on our forums. All of these methods will allow us to gain a better understanding of you as a person and what you can bring to our guild. Before applying make sure you have read and agree to the Code of Conduct. Mature applicants only. More About Us Black Lotus is a member of the Hyborian Accord, a group of guilds and players dedicated to helping maintain the rules of the RP-PVP server in order to ensure a safe and happy play environment for all players. If you wish to visit The Black Lotus Website, it can be found here. If you wish to visit the Hyborian Accord website, it can be found here.